


【GB】狂喜之心（白枪）

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 预警：口交，乳交，颜射，男友大衣，异物插入自慰
Kudos: 14





	【GB】狂喜之心（白枪）

白魔从未做过这种事情。  
黑暗笼罩着她，掩去她曼妙胴体，没过她的眼睫，遮蔽她的目光。黑暗之中，只有她自己的呼吸与心跳，一下下默数着。  
她在等待。  
于无边黑暗里。  
没有钟表没有倒数，只有心里一点模糊的对时间的感觉在转着圈。  
就在白魔耐不住性子开始感到焦躁的时候，细微的响动就被灵敏的长耳朵所捕获。  
他回来了，果真十分准时，副本结束，径直回家，也许这就是娱乐活动绝缘体的战斗狂一眼可以看尽的生活轨迹吧。  
沉稳而有力的脚步声一步步靠近，白魔一边暗自嘲笑他业余时间的生活过的寂寞无趣，一边呼吸却渐渐因兴奋与紧张而急促起来。  
脚步声在跟前停下了，白魔轻屏住了呼吸，又忍不住扬起嘴角，似乎是看见了枪刃困惑的表情一样。  
礼物盒盖上抬的动作突然顿住了，白魔不知道他在犹豫什么，但好像就是预感到很好笑的事情一样，她默默掩住嘴巴……  
枪刃在外面抱着礼物盒的方盖，疑惑地偏头望这个大的过分盒子的下底，这才刚发现这盒盖上系着花结的缎带原来只是上面的装饰，并不是真正把这个盒子捆起来的。  
这要怎么办？  
在突然枪刃左右呼喊叫她名字的时候，白魔差点吓得漏出一声惊呼。  
幸好及时反应过来没露馅，就在白魔心底暗骂这人白痴，居然看不出这一盒礼物摆在这里用意的时候，猝不及防呼啦就从黑漆漆的盒子里见了天日。  
害的她都没时间调整表情。  
这里面是居然蜷着一只脸颊羞红的维埃拉，还是全裸的，打开盒子只是想着要搬东西的枪刃视觉受到了巨大冲击，一下愣成了雕像。  
礼物盒里面就连填充物也是粉色的，一个个都是心形的海绵，兔女郎就赤条条躺在那些粉色爱心的海洋里，什么衣服都没穿，只缠了一条丝带在身上，堪堪遮住私处与挡住胸部两点。  
从玲珑纤细的脚踝往上，丝带宽松地在维埃拉长而笔直的双腿间穿进穿出，直到上面才紧了些，缠住大腿勒出几分肉感，宽不过三指的丝带让双腿之间的私密处在下面若隐若现……  
从容绕过窄细腰身，再横拉一字系住丰腴双乳的时候，薄而窄的丝带就显得危险起来，挤出大半雪白的乳肉不说，盖过乳峰的丝带尖起一个暧昧的浅丘，几乎连乳头的凸起都反映出来，引人遐想。  
光滑的缎面反着光，最后系到白魔纤细洁白的颈子上，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，长长的两须搭着锁骨斜下去，与白魔如瀑的乌黑长发一同交缠着，没入粉色爱心里去。  
大红的缎带与微红而含笑的脸互相衬映，美丽与诱惑都好像过了头，惊得枪刃不知道如何反映。  
“真是的……”  
盒子里的美人懊恼地一蹙眉，划拉两下把自己撑坐了起来，这么一动作，丝带恰到好处的缠裹就错了位，胸前的妥下一截变成托住胸部，淡粉色的乳头失去聊胜于无的遮蔽，就娇俏的立在了空气里。  
枪刃被白魔惊得差点要后退一步，才稳住脚跟，又被站起身来的她给扶着肩膀糊里糊涂地退了好几步。  
白魔从礼物盒里跨出来，从泡沫里拔了两脚出来，带出好几个粉色的小爱心撒在地上，身上的丝带顺着重力直往下溜，拖泥带水的感觉实在与她想像中的惊喜礼物差距颇大。  
不过在枪刃眼里，那地上散落的泡沫，都好像是托起着初生维纳斯的浪花。  
“白痴，这礼物是送给你的。”  
“我就是你的礼物。”  
“……喔。”  
哦个屁啊哦，要不是看枪刃一副傻呆呆被砸晕的样子打起来于心不忍，白魔早一巴掌扇他脸上去了。  
抓起枪刃的手把蝴蝶结的尾端塞过去，白魔眼角含笑望着他，轻轻启唇，“扯开吧。”  
像是被蛊惑着抽拉丝带，端正的蝴蝶结渐渐松散，直到最后一段耳被抽出来，彻底散开。  
真像打开礼物一样的感觉，丝带从白魔光滑的身体上滑下去翩翩地落，而白魔蹲了下去，轻巧解开枪刃裤带……叫半勃的阴茎探出头来。  
“你……”  
白魔微微一笑，“别紧张，是礼物哦，不用做什么，享受就好了。”  
白魔什么都没穿，袒露着一对硕大浑圆的奶子蹲在他前面，削葱似的嫩白手指扶着他的粗硕的鸡巴，红润的朱唇凑过来……  
嘴巴还没碰到，浓郁的男性味道已经直冲鼻端。枪刃想到自己还没来得及洗漱，一直闷在裤裆里的性器一定还黏着汗，不好意思地想推开她，白魔却毫不在意地微微张口，伸出一截丁香小舌，刚碰着性器湿热的触感就爽的枪刃一提气，阴茎精神抖擞地一挺。  
白魔轻笑，尖着舌头才从下面勾了一线湿润的触感滑上来，嘟嘴吻了吻前端，就又摊平了舌面，重新从底部呼呼地往上舔。手指揉弄着精囊还不够，嘴巴也上来，一下把肉球含了进去，温热的口腔里面舌头又舔又揉，喉咙里还嗯唔有声，逼得枪刃牙齿都咬紧了，一根性器更是直往上杵。  
终于放过了囊袋，从嘴里把两丸肉球吐出来，沉甸甸的阴囊都被舔得全湿了，再一看，白魔握着阴茎的手指也被溢出的前液滑下来沾湿了，白魔哼哼笑着，用从下往上一点点舔过，把腥檀的液体全部用舌头仔细打扫干净，直到舔到铃口，却是舔掉了又溢出一滴，再舔掉，又溢出来……  
“嗯……”再抬头看，枪刃脸上已经红了半边天，连哼音也因带着沉沉的情欲而低哑起来，白魔对他反应很是满意，干脆呜地一口吮住前端，把整个龟头都含进了嘴里，她软软的口腔夹紧了硬挺的肉棒前头的一截，用舌头围绕着膨大的蘑菇头上下左右舔弄，还勾起一点在下面轻挠，试探着在冠状沟里滑动。  
枪刃爽的身体都发起软，偏偏她嘴里含着鸡巴，还能仰起头看一眼枪刃，一脸的天真无邪，更叫枪刃软得厉害。  
吐出含了许久的龟头，白魔深吻一般，用自己红润的唇紧贴在茎头处抵住，她双手手指攀着柱身，做着淫邪的事情脸上却丝毫不羞，模样倒是像在吹奏乐器，她拇指不老实地轻轻滑动，挤得枪刃嗯嗯地闷哼起来。  
就连白魔口鼻里呼出的热气都够枪刃喘的意乱情迷，更何况现在要把他含进嘴里？  
白魔终于放开他的阴茎，双手虚虚地搭在枪刃两胯……枪刃已经被快感电躬了背，低头看着白魔的动作，觉得简直不真实，他在白魔面前衣着完整已经很难得，尤其现在是他穿得整齐，而白魔一丝不挂？  
蹲在他面前几乎只有他一半高度的白魔仰起头，“一会你可以按我的头，我同意的，然后……”  
维埃拉眨眨眼睛，身上那股子纯洁的味道就随着她再次张开嘴巴而剥落了下去，她蹲在地上，高高仰头，张开嘴，伸出舌头……  
“来尽情享用我的口穴吧。”  
红艳艳湿润润的嘴巴，把枪刃的茎头又吞了下去，不过这次还不止龟头，白魔伸着脖子，紧迫的喉咙蠕动着张开，努力把粗硕的阴茎一点点往里吞，虚扶在枪刃两边腰胯的手指也渐渐收紧，攥皱了枪刃的衣服……  
“嗯……”  
白魔费力地喘息着，终于把枪刃的阴茎完全吞进了嘴里，男人的肉棒压着她的舌根，撑开她的上下颚，挤着口腔壁把她撑得嘴巴鼓鼓，而最痛苦的部分却在看不见的喉咙深处，白魔稍微适应了一会这紧迫的窒息感，就动了起来。  
就着这样仰着头被枪刃深插喉咙的姿势，她颠动起脚，让粗壮的阴茎开始在她喉咙里轻轻抽送……  
枪刃瞪大了眼睛，抬手按在她肩上想要阻止，女人喉咙软肉对龟头紧致的绞缠却叫他神魂都开始颠倒。  
“唔……嗯……”白魔嘴里发出含糊的低吟，等逐渐适应抽送的节奏之后，大腿也发力颠动，就连胸部都摇起来，阴茎在她嘴巴里操弄的幅度加大了，断续的窒息感让她双眼失神。  
肩胛突起的一对圆润骨角，随着她的动作，在雪白单薄的后背上下滑动。枪刃一边爽得脑子里炸烟花，一面又心疼的紧，虽然下体的感觉催着快点再快一点，他摸着白魔头顶，却不舍得真的粗鲁地抓她的头去按。  
用湿润口腔吞吐着男人的性器，忍受着膨胀的阴茎从喉头穿进穿出的沉重压迫，白魔闷声哼吟着，鼻腔里不时喷出一段急促的气息。  
湿热紧致的喉咙一下下缠裹着阴茎的快感，酥得枪刃从鼠蹊酸麻到全身，脊骨里面都发起痒来。他喘息着，双手克制地轻按住白魔头顶，柔滑的发丝在他手掌下随白魔拱身的动作拱起一段，蓬起来轻揉他掌心，从指缝里冒出来摩挲指侧像是在他的心脏上挠。  
白魔被他插得喉咙又痒又疼的同时，手却一点不放松，扯着枪刃的衣服偷偷往他背后攀援，一点点身体前拱，往深了吞入，任凭自己被枪刃的鸡巴塞紧了喉咙，挤得大脑缺氧，神智一阵阵发轻，也小口吸着气倔强地忍住。  
她双肩轻抖，手从侧胯绕到枪刃后腰，抱着他的腰胯攥得男人的外袍发皱，呜地把枪刃整根吞没，口唇吮到了根部，茎头抵到她喉咙深处，泪水瞬间泌出眼角。  
枪刃浑身都僵住了，手指也勾起来，望着蹲伏在他身下的白魔直发愣。  
“唔姆……”  
白魔抓着枪刃的衣服，在枪刃背后互相抓紧手臂圈起来，斜抱着枪刃的腰勒紧，让那根阴茎更深地操进她嘴巴，她白眼直翻上去……  
喉间软肉紧紧缠绞着阴茎，窒得枪刃呼吸不畅，过激的快感侵袭过来，让他几乎是有些痛苦地轻哼一声。  
而白魔紧紧抱着他，圈着他的腰吮他的鸡巴，喉咙一含一含地缩紧，手臂也越抱越紧，最后锁死在她的娇嫩的唇几乎要把阴囊都包进口腔的姿势。白魔脸颊鼓起来，嘴巴饱胀被粗硕阴茎塞满，紧压得她连灵巧的舌头都无法动弹，她呼吸艰难，口鼻里满是男性的味道……  
“唔……唔……”  
忍住大脑里阵阵昏黑，白魔抱着手臂，把自己的嘴像雌穴一样嵌在枪刃下体，把整根阴茎都吞进嘴巴与喉咙，还努力仰头抬起眼睛去看枪刃，她脸颊一片绯红，杏仁似的双眼泛着湿润润的水光，黑黑软软的睫毛轻轻发颤。  
枪刃与这副样子的她相对视……  
她嘴巴套着枪刃的性器，喉咙把肉茎裹紧，漂亮的眼睛因窒息而无力地眼皮下耷，却仍然努力睁大了，仰头望着，眼角的莹莹泪光闪亮，叫枪刃看了眼眶发热。  
“姆……”  
白魔突然抱紧了手臂，紧紧勒着枪刃的腰，喉咙从前到后的一齐咕噜咕噜颤动……  
枪刃爽得腿直发软，心更是软成一滩，他不敢去碰白魔，激动之下手一拉，却勾住了绞在他手指上的一段长发，扯得白魔头皮一痛。  
白魔眯了一只眼睛，被插得窒息，也依然坚持吮着他的性器，痴痴望着他。  
来，射进来。  
插着我的嘴巴，射进我的肚子里来……  
紧抱着枪刃轻轻耸动的身体停下来，白魔抱着枪刃，让激射的精液噗噗打着她细嫩的喉咙壁直蹿，灌进满满的窒息感与满喉精的液味道，她眼神发飘，身体也往下软去。  
拨开高潮时候白花花一片片飘荡的快乐感，枪刃找回来神智，捧着白魔的头把自己慢慢拔出来，湿热的口腔一寸寸抽离阴茎，粘腻的触感依然让他头脑发胀。  
白魔被直射了满喉精，本来神态有些恹，蹲在地上靠着枪刃的腿歇了一会又恢复精神，扶着枪刃一点点站起来，揽住腰胯的手臂变为环上枪刃脖子。  
白魔呵呵笑着碰碰他鼻尖，坏心眼地张开小嘴呼气，把带着男性精液腥味的一团团热气全呼进枪刃鼻子，好像被灌醉了似的呢喃，“干嘛啊，都说了可以按头的，怎么，舍不得？”  
枪刃垂下眼睛，手掌轻抚她后背不说话。  
白魔白眼翻了翻，想骂他两句，忍了一忍，还是骂了，“……白痴。”  
“给机会都不知道把握，我平时欺负你少了？”  
白魔柔美的手臂搭在他肩上，胸前的一对大奶软软贴在他胸前，在枪刃的眼皮子底下耀武扬威地晃。  
“奴家口得您还舒服吗，枪刃先～生？”白魔身体一摇，雪白的胸脯软肉就颤颤地抖。  
“你别这样……”被白魔胸部晃花了眼说不出话的枪刃实在有些招架不住，被白魔抱得脚后跟又开始发软，脚步不稳直往后退。  
“您还真难伺候，”他退几步，白魔就跟着进几步，并且越发地靠近他，把自己软软的乳头压到枪刃胸口的软甲上绕着圈轻轻地磨……  
她远山似的秀丽眉毛皱起小小的褶，“为了吃下您的大家伙，奴家可是……非常非常努力的呢……”  
“呃……”白魔的腿也靠上来，动来动去地在枪刃身前用腿缝把再次不老实翘起的阴茎夹住，男人像是被噎了一下似的一蹿高。  
“好过分呐……都不夸一下奴家的嘛？你看奴家都……”  
把敏感的乳首在硬硬的铠甲上磨得硬挺如石子，白魔喘着气双眼迷离，作出了满脸春情荡漾的妖媚样，又是抬腿骑跨，又是夹紧了磨蹭，终于把枪刃的阴茎收进身下的三角缝，用大腿根细嫩的软肉夹上去磨蹭，隐秘的小穴也贴合上肉棒……  
“你……”  
“都为你湿成这样了……嗯～”千娇百媚的这一声哼吟，白魔猛地绷紧了大腿，湿答答的穴吮着肉棒一吐蕊，泌出一股暖湿淋下来，淫乱的感觉把枪刃头皮都炸开了花。  
“你这……”  
白魔闷闷地笑，把软乎乎的嘴唇去碰枪刃的脸，搓着大腿侍弄枪刃的阴茎，两瓣阴唇也微咧开轻夹住男人戳在腿间的性器，小穴的穴口和着淫液在那块儿慢慢的磨……  
她一步一步推着枪刃往后退，把胸部压在男人胸口抱着他，得意地勾起一条小腿左右晃脚，挤得枪刃的阴茎一阵乱滑。  
突然后脚一空撞着了什么东西，白魔推着他仰倒在床上，两人抱着在柔软的床垫上摔得弹动了两下，白魔快速爬起来，笑吟吟直起身体，双手托着自己的丰硕的胸部轻抓了抓，“接下来，是这个哦。”  
毫不含糊地推开膝盖分开枪刃的双腿，白魔挺着胸趴上去，堆起白花花的乳肉去夹男人的阴茎，硬起性器的温度印着乳房，让白魔的脸也红得发烫。  
“啊……”  
枪刃才撑起身，被白魔这一声又喘酥了腰杆，女性软绵绵的胸部像淡奶油似的又暖又软，堆在他下体压着阴囊轻飘飘好像在流动。白魔抓着自己胸部的两边，低头推挤它满满裹住阴茎，让硬挺的肉棒紧压在她的胸口正中，被颤动的乳肉包围。  
隔着薄薄的一层皮肉，肋骨下面心脏一泵一泵的跳动都仿佛都顺着传到枪刃的耳骨，白魔微微喘着气，热乎乎的气流在长阴茎拢不住的顶端吹拂，枪刃被她撩拨地身体发麻，恨恨地想去扯这该死维埃拉的耳朵。  
才撑着身体空出一只手，娇兔子却推着自己的胸乳往上挤，俯首尖尖地探出舌头在枪刃顶端轻舔了一口。  
这一下，急电般的快感嗖得蹿进脑子，白魔的长长兔耳朵一折耷拉下来，垂在枪刃腿侧，阔着耳缘轻轻地抖，一摸到那滚烫的体温，正专心舔他龟头的白魔抬起眼睛看他，兔子绒绒的耳朵就从枪刃僵住的手掌间滑出去了。  
枪刃由坐姿被推到床上去仰躺的体位不够白魔舒服地趴上去，她难受地半蹲着，翘着屁股身子往前拱，淫荡地摆着臀，由双手抓胸改为单手，指端深深陷入软绵胸部在前面抓拢，奶白的胸乳被抓出圆润的窝沟……  
“嗯……嗯……”  
白魔张开手指，把自己一边乳头从指缝间漏出来，尖起手指去捻住那硬硬的一粒揉搓，她一面耸着身体呻吟，一面用粉嫩的舌头圈住枪刃从她胸口戳出的前端缓缓舔弄，透明津液糊满了龟头，滑下一些来沾得白魔胸口发亮，色情得枪刃鸡巴硬的也直流水，他撇开眼睛不敢看她。  
“唔……姆嗯……”  
白魔光亮的长发溜过肩膀，滑到男人腿上披散开。  
像是亲吻一样，她不断地用嘴巴把龟头吮进嘴巴含住，又慢慢吐出来，轻微的吸力一嘬一撮让枪刃脑子都熔化了，要从耳朵里流出来。  
这只兔子真是……  
白魔手指夹紧，挤出指缝间淡淡乳晕中一粒圆胀的乳头，先是自己揉了两下，后来又去牵枪刃的手来放上去，扭着腰挺胸往上一蹭，“枪刃～给奴家揉揉这里嘛。”  
这做作到让人头皮发麻的神态和音调让枪刃脸都皱起来了，手却不听使唤地伸了过去，白魔捉着他，把他的手按到自己云朵般软的胸上。  
温温软软的奶白色酥胸摸起来手感细腻惊人，枪刃下意识就抓了下去……  
“咿呀……”  
白魔装模作样地娇吟一声，身体一软，腰也塌下去，她轻搭上枪刃结实的手腕，用指腹温和地在那块突出的骨头处摩挲。她看着枪刃，笑得又妖又媚，凑上胸部放任他揉，要不是确实顶着两只兔耳朵，枪刃几乎怀疑她能亮出一条蓬松的狐狸尾巴竖起来摇了。  
被枪刃试探着拈上乳头，白魔娇羞一笑，低下头身体发颤，胸肉也随着呼吸颤动，挤着枪刃的阴茎又蹭出一波波快感。  
白魔重新双手从下面捧起自己的胸部，像是专程要把自己的身体奉献出来给枪刃玩弄一般虔诚。她望着枪刃，点点自己的两边的乳尖，“来……”  
“好——嗯……嗯……”放浪地左右轻摇臀部，白魔一紧一松地推抓自己胸肉，低头舔吸枪刃肿胀的龟头，弄出啧啧水响。然后突然加快动作，把柔软的胸部裹着阴茎使劲推挤，她把自己的胸肉拎弄得发疼，乳肉漫出红印，一对奶子在枪刃手中被揪住了乳头，摇晃像波浪荡漾。  
枪刃被她吸的失神，轻揉乳头的拇指戳进去，手指差点把一小片乳晕都按没了。  
白魔突然深低下头，吮住枪刃茎头，用舌尖抵在顶端的凹陷里轻轻一勾，再一吸……  
枪刃身体一弹，抓着白魔的手臂坐起身。  
“姆……”  
白魔的嘴巴只抿了一瞬就张开来，闭起眼睛被嗤嗤射了满脸的浓精，再睁开眼一低头，脸上的腥液还嘀嗒落到了胸前……  
容貌妍丽的兔女郎，被半透明的白浊精液乱七八糟射了满脸，还挂不住往下滴，这场景实在淫乱地叫人嗓子发干，枪刃愣了一会就惊慌地抬起手，手却被挡了开。  
白魔抬起脸来，把自己脸颊眉梢挂着精液的淫样大大方方地展示给枪刃看，还张开嘴巴，舌头探出来舔舐掉唇边的浊液不说。她用手揩了一把脸，又把手放到嘴巴前面，舌头一溜舔过，把上面从脸上揩下来堆在掌侧的精液慢慢卷进嘴巴吃了进去。  
整个过程白魔都笑吟吟的，擦脸是，舔精也是，就连闭上嘴巴蠕动喉咙吞咽时也笑得灿烂，白皙的脖子上喉咙那一点突微微滑动，淫荡又色情的感觉让枪刃也忍不住咽了一口唾沫。  
“多谢款待，枪刃的味道，奴家很喜欢。”  
“停一停，”就在白魔蹭着身体准备朝枪刃那边扑的时候，人类抓住了维埃拉的肩膀，警惕地问，“你干什么？”  
白魔停住动作，不满地撅起嘴，“还能是干什么，都说奴家是您的礼物了，当然是……”  
白魔扭扭腰，手臂揽起自己一条大腿，抬起跨在床上，“服侍您啦，让你舒服，让你爽。”  
“……”  
“怎么？”白魔眼睛盯着他，探过头去，“你敢反对我？还是要质疑我？”  
“不是……”枪刃撇开视线，不敢看那白魔下面钟摆般摇荡的一对饱满奶子。白魔举着一张精斑都未擦净的脸渐渐逼近，嘴里呼出的腥气一下烧掉了剩下的言语，枪刃支支吾吾讲不出话来。  
“不是就好，不然把你扯开腿绑床上当按摩棒用。”  
“……”  
这礼物简直凶得要吃人……  
还不吐骨头那种。  
“哎呀，干嘛那副表情，难道人家的小穴就一点也不诱人吗？”恶狠狠的语调转了个弯，白魔的声音瞬间甜得能滴出蜜来，柔柔地在枪刃耳朵边打转。  
也不知道什么时候，白魔已经爬上了床，骑到了枪刃腿上，她先是抱紧枪刃，用平坦小腹压着阴茎磨蹭了两下，又直起身，收挺着腰部把湿答答的小穴对准了茎头，圆润的肉棒顶部反复戳着穴口，一点点微妙的接触勾得白魔小腹发热……  
“啊！！”  
猛一挺腰插进兔女紧致的小穴，半湿润的穴壁不怎么费力就把阴茎给吃了进去。意外顺利地捅到深处，猛烈的刺激炸得白魔骨头冒电，脚尖都绷直了。  
对白魔忿忿的目光，枪刃按住她的腰捉着她后颈，“别真把我当按摩棒啊，你这坏兔子。”  
“唔嗯……”柔韧的内壁紧紧吮着肉棒，每一点细微的动都能让白魔感觉到枪刃又硬又烫的阴茎插在里面把她撑饱的感觉，下体有些酸胀，还掺着点微微的疼。而她坐在枪刃身上，按着男人宽厚的肩膀，被快感吞没爽得耳尖发颤，根本没心情注意那点轻微的不适了。  
男人嘴上虽然不客气，下手却十分柔缓，捏了捏兔子的后颈，他一路顺着脊骨往下摸，白魔搂着他的脖子抻背，下面小穴咬得越发深和紧，吸得人肌肉发僵。  
枪刃缓慢抽送起来，略微使劲按按兔子的脊窝，白魔身子一挺一挺，身下嫩穴也一张一翕地轻吮。  
枪刃的手从后背摸到后腰，白魔柔滑的肌肤细腻如丝绸，手掌下的纤腰却韧而有力地收紧，像是给枪刃脑袋里塞满了干草，蓬起来给烈烈的欲火烧得噼啪作响。  
手掌搂住两边挺翘的臀肉，蜜桃似的丰臀抓起来堆满手还抓不住地软软溢出指缝，丰润柔腻的触感惹得枪刃双手越发用力，把女人紧紧摁在自己胯下，抬放了屁股一下一下加速顶撞在嫩穴里抽插。  
顺着枪刃抬腰的动作，白魔被插得身体起伏，手臂也像被抽了骨头，软软圈着枪刃的脖子，坐在男人身上嗯嗯啊啊地媚叫。  
“啊……啊，好舒服。”白魔喘得气息都稳不住，被枪刃顶得浑身都给快感电麻了。  
捞起两条大白腿往上端了端，枪刃往前坐了坐，插得白魔下体里面水声噗噗，穴壁给擦得发热，连挤出来濡湿腿根的淫液都暖呼呼的，粘得肉体分开时候还有靡靡的响。  
枪刃突然抱着白魔站起身来，兔子惊叫着夹紧了腿，小穴猛吸惹得枪刃一阵失神，突然变动的体位让交合处不稳固地抽出一些，又插进一点。白魔手臂搂抱得稳当，腿却夹不住枪刃的腰软软往下溜，缠住男人大腿蹬地对方裤子也掉下去，她正觉得委屈，后背冷的一激灵，才发现自己被枪刃转身压到了墙上。  
还没来得及抗议，就被托起屁股摁在墙上操干起来，顶得喉咙都张开了，却叫不出声，猛然激烈起来的进犯爽得身下的小穴一阵阵绞缠，又嫩又滑的阴道紧密地吸附在粗大肉棒上，肉棒却一贯一贯地抽出插入，操得她瞪起眼睛嗬嗬抽气，柔软的胸部上下摇摆，整个身体起伏摇荡，脑子里被快感搅得一团浆糊。  
落下去的时候白魔刚勉强咬住嘴唇，眼泪盈盈，就又被阴茎撞着顶上去，再顶上去，只能张开了嘴巴哈气，眼泪洒下来，被钉在了这根火热的鸡巴上套弄，小穴一抽一抽，从他们身体交合处挤出大片的爱液往地上滴，还顺带沾了枪刃满手。  
不得不抽出托白魔屁股的手掌，对满手的粘腻无奈片刻，枪刃把那腥液顺手往白魔胸上抹，正正反反连白魔缩起来的脖子都抹上了才弄干净些，重新能托住兔子的屁股操弄。  
从短暂的停歇回过一点神来，白魔有些生气，却被枪刃在她耳边的呢喃低喘弄红了脸，“你怎么这么多水啊……”  
“唔……”  
因为真的好爽，很刺激。  
腾出一只手臂来抱着白魔垫在她后背，把冰冷的墙壁与维埃拉之间隔出一点空隙，枪刃激烈的抽送却还是顶得白魔脊背不时轻撞到墙壁蹭到点点凉意，她脚趾抓紧一根根攥得紧密，被操得酸麻的穴也绷着劲绞紧了整根肉柱……  
“哈……”  
然后是，被射到子宫里面。精液从宫口灌进狭窄的子宫，一些随阴茎抽离滑出来滴到地上。像是被枪刃的鸡巴操软了腰也烫软了腿，枪刃把白魔放下来的时候她站不住脚，几乎是挺着身体被枪刃抱回的床上。  
这次白魔的羞愤神态就明显得多了，枪刃看着躺在床上生闷气的她，有些无奈，“不是你送上来要让我抱的吗？”  
白魔瞪着他，抬腿踹他一脚。  
坐在床沿的枪刃被她蹬地身体一歪，也不恼，只是无奈地笑，他又站起来，床垫离开男人的体重回弹把白魔身体一摇。  
嗯……他怎么这么快穿好衣服了？  
虽然裤腰还松松垮垮，外袍也被白魔抓揉蹭弄得发皱，但这一直起身，腰杆挺直，凌乱衣物里人的一股精神的劲头，掩不住的锋芒就拔出来。  
白魔瞄着他看了一会，吸一口气，眯着眼睛想：真不错。  
这才是她喜欢的人。  
这就是她喜欢的人。  
浑然不知自己在被欣赏，枪刃还当白魔在生气，动作轻巧地揪了纸巾，弯腰探向白魔下体……  
“干什么啊。”  
枪刃顿了顿，“下面……擦一下。”  
“噢……”白魔一把抢了他手里的纸巾，又翻个白眼给他，“那还用你说。”  
擦拭身体的间隙，白魔偷眼一看，这棵水杉似挺拔的人立在床边，像被微风吹斜了，向白魔这边微倾着上身，显出无意识的关切来。  
就算枪法好得能用子弹给盲头蟹数腿玩，枪刃也依然完全读不懂女人心思，所以白魔突然望着他眼泛泪光只让他觉得很不解。  
“你过来。”  
枪刃躬身凑近，白魔在他颈肩揪了袍领下掀，原来是要脱衣服。男人挺括的外袍上还残留着一点欢爱时白魔手指抓攥、长腿绞缠弄出的皱痕，于是看着这袭衣服，被男人的鸡巴操嘴插穴时她柔嫩手腕与腿内侧皮肤被粗糙的表面摩擦的触感就涌上心头……  
白魔回味地笑笑，扬手猛地把衣服一抖，在空气里甩出烈烈的响，然后跳下床。在枪刃困惑的目光里，她微笑着把自己手臂穿进了衣袖……  
“……”  
撩起大片被压在下面的头发，白魔手掌拢住鬓边发丝，微微低头，维埃拉比人类稍高的身量让衣摆下面露出大段遮不住的白腿，而枪刃这件衣服宽大得像是挂在白魔肩膀，腰身空荡荡多出一大圈，衬得女性的身材有些娇小。  
扯了扯衣襟，把衣服交错缠到腰上拉紧一看，跟上面饱满的胸部相比，这腰简直细得夸张也……色得夸张，半遮半掩的半敞胸口让人浮想联翩，比完全不穿更过分。  
白魔真空套着这件带着微弱余温的外袍，衣物内侧布料缝合处的细梗擦着她细嫩的皮肤，弄得她不太舒服，但胸前被粗布若有若无摩擦的感觉却让她乳尖发胀，心里发痒。  
不怕笑话地抓起衣襟嗅闻，白魔埋首到衣服里猛吸气，闻到了混着灰尘浑浊的汗水味道，还有一点说不上来的熟悉，抬手再闻闻袖口，果然是火药，闻着闻着，从刺鼻的硫磺味里又嗅出点夹杂的微弱血腥气。  
林林总总的复杂味道，在神经里游走转还，在脑海共同构成了枪刃这个人的印象，是属于枪刃的独特气息，包围着白魔……  
真令人着迷。  
而现在本人十分尴尬。  
不过白魔很快从痴迷状态回过神，认真地问了枪刃一个问题，“跟我说实话，你有没有用我的东西自慰过？”  
枪刃静默了好一会。  
“没有。”  
果然……  
白魔不满地哼了一声，偏头朝他飞去一个白眼，“但我可有。”  
“啊？”  
用，他的东西，自慰？  
是……他想到的那种场景吗？  
看枪刃的表情从疑问慢慢转为震惊，白魔笑着靠过去补充道，“是的，我抱着你的衣服，夹着腿在床上滚，一边想像你，一边用手指把自己操到高潮，你看我多……”  
“……那是什么时候？”与白魔所预料的不同，枪刃不满地打断她，看起来非常不高兴。  
……你看我多喜欢你。  
“才跟你组队不久……”  
白魔盯着他心里发沉了好一会，突然领悟到什么，声音也倏然沉了下来，“什么意思，你看不起我？”  
“我没有。”枪刃眼睛都没眨一下，生硬地回答了问题。白魔去摸他胯下，那性器软绵绵趴在白魔掌心……  
白魔终于从他的表情里看出来了难过……  
难过。  
“枪刃你什么意思！我用你的东西自慰让你可怜吗？你觉得我很丢人吗？！”  
“我不是。”  
“才怪，你就是……唔！”  
“你这女人能不能好好听我说话，为什么总要误会我。”  
白魔被枪刃牢牢捂住了嘴，对着他瞪大了眼睛，气得好像恨不得在他脸上划上几道印。  
“我哪里觉得你丢人了！我是觉得我混账，我气我怎么没有早一点在你身边，让你承受了这么多……”  
“……”  
撤去了捂白魔嘴巴的手，枪刃颓废地坐在床边，双手撑头把自己的短发抓乱，白魔还是第一次看到他这么沮丧失意的样子，失语了半晌才想出话来准备安慰他两句，枪刃却主动与她搭话了。  
“你觉得我在你之前一定有前任，是因为我在床上不像第一次吗？”  
“……对。”白魔不知道他怎么突然问起这个。  
然后枪刃就闷闷笑了两声，弄得她十分莫名其妙，“你为什么觉得我有性经验就是一定有对象？”  
“……”白魔懂了。  
怪就怪这个人是枪刃，不然她不可能连这个都想不到，“我还以为你根本不沾女人呢，这可不是听你同伴说的，明明当初我投怀送抱都不屑一顾……总不能是我不如那些鸡好看吧？”  
“这都说到哪去了，在我心里你最好看。”  
“哎呀呀……啧，我耳朵是不是出问题了，你快帮我看看，”白魔低头往枪刃怀里拱，抓了自己一只耳朵递到枪刃眼前，满脸焦急。  
“我的天啊，枪刃居然会说情话了。”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”看枪刃张着嘴巴欲言又止，涨得满脸通红，白魔笑得欢畅，简直停不下来，干脆一歪身体躺下去，枕着枪刃的大腿翻成仰躺的姿势，勾着枪刃的脖子，握着自己的长耳朵，用毛绒绒的耳尖去搔枪刃的下巴跟脸颊，弄得他鼻子发痒。  
嬉闹中扭来扭去，蹭地穿在白魔身上本就过分宽大的外套一边滑落下去，露出一大片雪白的胸，在枪刃眼下奶冻似的乱颤……  
“唔……”白魔一摸后脑，枪刃就转过脸去。  
被这么一打岔，根本什么都想不起来了。白魔扒开他的裤子，把那根阴茎找出来，甚至转头亲了亲，吻得枪刃又麻了半边身体。  
“有感觉了哦？”白魔兴奋地爬起来，趴着他的肩膀兴质盎然，“枪刃来自慰给我看吧。”  
“呃……现在？”  
“当然啦，枪刃没有拿我的东西自慰过，该不会是从来都不想人家的吧？”  
“当然不是，只是……没有拿东西而已。”枪刃小声补充道，耳尖发红。  
言外之意就是还是有想着她的嘛，白魔高兴地  
催促，“演示给我看看嘛，枪刃是怎么一边叫着人家的名字，一边兴奋地高潮的。”  
“……”  
“话说枪刃一般幻想的是操我，还是被我操？”  
“……”  
“你别不说话啊，再这样就真不让你说话了喔？”害羞地手足无措的样子真有趣。  
“也行，实在不好意思的话，我也不介意给你铺垫一点前戏。”  
于是白魔去给他洗了一只鲜嫩多汁的熟桃子来，“喏，给你吃的。”  
“不是不是，”抬手躲开枪刃来接的手，白魔扬起下巴命令，“张嘴，我喂你吃。”  
“再张大一点，再大……好……不许咬喔。”  
枪刃好像明白她想做什么了……  
“唔嗯……”  
柔软的果肉被牙齿上下挤出一两个凹窝才被塞进嘴巴，似乎是被剜去了果核，桃子有些瘪，满满当当地塞在他嘴巴里，果皮上细细的软毛挠着他的口腔与舌头，窒息感逼得他双眼失神了好一会，才疲惫疑惑地望着白魔。  
不许咬还叫请他吃？  
“你吮吮看？”  
枪刃动了动舌头，才发现下面压着舌头的果皮有些破损，轻一吮吸，刀口里就挤出桃子甜津津的汁水来。  
“好吃吗？”  
枪刃才老实地点了点头，又马上察觉到什么而微微扬起脸来，不然桃子汁水就要漏出嘴巴了……  
“好吃就好，不要漏出来浪费食物喔。”显然对这一情况早有预料，白魔提醒完这句就开始剥枪刃的衣服，就算知道是因为心思都放在嘴巴上紧张着怕咬破桃子，也依然觉得很好笑，男人的关节都好像被拧紧了螺丝一样僵硬。  
与口球的感觉完全不同，桃肉柔软多汁，好像微一用力就会挤出大批汁液溢出来，而茸茸的桃毛摩挲着口腔的刺痒感，叫枪刃眼睛都翻上去。  
“已经兴奋起来了呀。”  
伸手捏住枪刃的乳头一拎，男人就闷哼一声，咬得桃汁四溢，被白魔挑逗地凑上去舔掉了，“都说了不要浪费食物，下不为例。”  
枪刃从鼻子里呼呼喘着粗气，乳头在白魔的揉搓下快速地挺立起来，用两根食指按着肉粒的顶端轻柔地画小圈，逼得枪刃身体轻抖，眼睛都漫了一层水雾才放下手。  
“太敏感也不太好办啊……”用指腹揩去从枪刃唇角的水光，桃子的汁液沾在白魔手上有点甜又有点黏。  
“才刚开始就这么兴奋，看来有必要做一下保护措施。”  
被小小的橡胶环套进性器的根部锁紧，枪刃眼神有些飘忽，这轻微的束缚感弄得阴茎越发兴奋地发胀。  
他夹紧了腿，眼看白魔把他的乳头又放到一个奇怪东西中间的空隙里掐紧，等他惊喘一声后，又缠了细橡皮筋在东西两头凸出的触角上，越拉起橡皮筋，乳头就越被夹紧，然而这个东西的妙处却不在这里。  
而是在橡皮筋拉起后松手的一瞬。  
“唔嗯！！”惊叫被梗在喉咙，只这么一下，枪刃的眼睛猛翻上去，咬得桃子汁流满了下巴……  
好痛。  
橡皮筋抽打在他的乳尖，剧烈地锐痛刺得他神经一跳差点崩断，可挺过最剧烈的一段，缓缓烫进皮肉的余痛却让他的阴茎一点一点地愈发硬起来。  
“才一下就爽成这样，你果然喜欢这个。”  
“唔……”  
“嗯！！！”又一下啪地橡皮筋弹上来，枪刃的身体也一弹，噗嗤一下桃子汁就越过下巴滴到了胸前，眼泪也滑下来，跟香甜的桃子汁液混在一起。  
“呜……呜！”太刺激了，打在敏感处的锐利疼痛，每一下都感觉浑身的肌肉都像是要跳起来，枪刃把嘴里桃子都咬瘪了，带着满下巴甜甜的果汁，眼泪汪汪地朝白魔摇头。  
“别怕嘛，我后面稍微轻一点，你会舒服起来的。”  
有了最剧烈的痛作对比，果然后面的折磨变得好受一些，枪刃对疼痛的耐受逐渐加强，舒服的感觉却来的越发快而猛烈，一阵阵比桃汁还要甜腻的快感不断侵袭着他，比疼痛更加难以忍受，舒服得他直想哭，甚至到后面分不清到底是疼得流泪，还是爽得流泪。  
桃子的汁液溜了枪刃满脖子，胸口也全浸了粘腻的甜水，就连被玩弄到红肿的乳头也盖上了一层莹润的水光……枪刃垂着头，眼睛发直，让白魔掐着他的下巴端详……  
“这就被玩坏了？”  
新鲜的眼泪又滑下来，沾湿了白魔手指。  
“怎么还在哭，我都没弄你了啊。”  
枪刃费力地抬眼看她，被情欲迷的浑浊不堪的双眼迷蒙，好像能勾动人心底的火……  
他下体阴茎还挺着发颤，白魔拖来一柄他的枪摔到他前面，沉重的碰撞声聚起了他一线神智……  
“……干什么？”兜着一嘴残余的碎桃肉，枪刃的声音含含糊糊。  
“算了算了，你把它吃了吧。”  
被嘴巴含得温热的果肉没嚼两下就被枪刃吃进肚子，低头望着身前的枪械，枪刃的声音清晰了许多，“这是……？”  
“自慰啊。”  
“用这个？”连染着情欲的低哑都撇出不少，枪刃的音调猛地高扬起来。  
“对啊，要握着自己熟悉的武器，用枪柄操自己的屁股，是不是想想就很刺激？这场景我其实想看很久了呢。”  
枪刃盯着那柄魔机刃，表情稍微有些扭曲……  
看他一直僵着身体不肯动，白魔就按着他肩膀凑到他胸前……  
微汗的皮肤有些咸，用舌头一点点把半干的果汁渍润湿，就能舔出一丝丝桃子的香甜，白魔舌头拨动枪刃肿胀的乳尖，打着转舔弄滑动，在乳首摩擦出色情的水声，湿热粘腻的触感惹出一阵阵细细的战栗。  
再凑近一点，再深一点，把敏感的乳头嘬进嘴里含住，仔仔细细舔遍顶端的沟壑还轻轻吮吸，这刺激几乎把枪刃的脑子搅糊。  
“唔……”躬弯下去的脊背发着抖，枪刃手指抓紧了身侧的床单，眼底翻滚的欲念几乎要流溢出来，“你放，放开我……”  
“那好，”用膝盖把枪刃夹起的双腿顶开，白魔开始指导，“你先用手指把自己屁股操松……”  
“……”  
白魔就坐在他面前，眼神纯洁如一汪清泉水，目不转睛地看着他。  
“快点啊，你怎么不动！你到底弄不弄？”  
枪刃咬着牙齿，“弄……”  
先把手指用唾液润湿，手指上居然也该死地有了桃子的清香，想到那双眼睛就靠得这么近，这么认真地在看他，湿润的手指就像是有千钧重。  
“快点快点。”  
又看一眼那柄静静躺在他面前的魔机刃，奇怪的感觉就蹭蹭往上蹿。他卷起身体，微凉的指尖抵上穴口，肉褶敏感地收缩一下，闭上眼睛不去想白魔，他猛地把手指戳了进去。  
枪刃身体一挺。  
“是不是又热又紧？”  
枪刃轻轻喘着气……  
“还一缩一缩，夹着你的手？”  
枪刃手指发抖，呼吸也断成一节节的，白魔掌心抵到他龟头顶端，窝起来手指朝下轻轻拢住柱身，摸着上面的一跳一跳鼓起来的阳筋，“被自己用手插也这么兴奋啊？”  
“不……”意识迷乱了，一时分不清应该去感受哪一边，是被异物侵略了身体内部的不适，还是被肉壁悸动收缩着紧缠住手指令人心跳的触感。  
哪边都是他，但却完全无法连接到一起，意识古怪的两头滑来滑去。而白魔拄手杖一样握住他的阴茎，轻轻转动手腕，手掌拱起，把柔软的掌心窝起来，抵在前端转着圈摩挲。  
“哈……哈……”  
下意识地抽插起来在后穴里进出，又在白魔的暗示下增加了手指插进去，意识的分离就越发严重，一边感觉是被粗暴强硬地侵犯，一边又是感觉被热情地夹紧了屁股欢迎，再猛烈一点，再深一点，加速地抽插却被白魔扯住了，抽离出来……  
冰凉而坚硬的金属被塞入手中，行动更快于理智，太过熟悉的触感让枪刃不假思索地向前一握，抓住了魔机刃的弯柄。  
然后才后知后觉地意识到什么……  
他不能……也不应该用这个做这种事情……  
但他实在痛苦得不行，骨头都被快乐煮沸了，却没法关掉火，一直沸腾着，他没法抵抗把近在眼前的粗柄插进身体的诱惑，想被侵犯，就算是羞辱也好。  
好粗……  
他从未用这个视角去看过他以为已经完全熟悉的这位战斗伙伴，枪柄底端的圆球正在被推入穴口，一点点陷入然后被吞没进去，冰冷金属的触碰，与球径处浮雕花纹的刮擦，都仿佛在提醒着他那不是性玩具的事实。  
曾经锋利的刀刃将猎物的气管与咽喉整齐切开，手感顺滑的同时刃尖传来的轻微阻力还仿佛停留在指间……  
而他现在看着这把武器，却只注意到枪柄末端圆球上凹凸不平的花纹。  
被冰冷的枪械插进去撑开后穴之后，这花纹一定会毫不留情地狠狠磨砺他柔嫩的穴壁，带来强烈的痛楚，惩罚他身体的淫荡。  
光是这样想想，就叫他身体诚实地兴奋到发抖，圆球塞进身体，穴口刚吞没金属球卡进底端，枪刃就绷紧了大腿的肌肉……  
而白魔拄着他的阴茎，用指甲掐地他乳尖锐痛，“贱货别这么早就开始发情，给我好好地调教你那不听话的骚穴，我要看你喊着我的名字高潮，快点！”  
“……”  
粗柄一点点捅进身体的感觉叫人胸口发紧，枪刃倒抓着枪脊，让微弯的握手部分缓慢插入体内，打磨光滑的红木撑开穴壁，穴口不住收缩，像是小口一张一合把木柄往里吞吃，显得十分淫荡。  
从枪脊握到刀背，枪刃捏着薄薄的钢刀，攥得指节发白，朝上的锋利刀刃映出雪白刀光，像是在朝他的尊严上扎刺，戳出血淋淋的洞来。  
白魔在看着他。  
看他张开光溜溜的大腿，用自己的武器操自己的屁股。  
弯曲的枪柄抵按着穴壁推进，剐蹭着柔嫩的肠肉，在白魔炙热的目光下，他不受控制地阴茎勃起……  
“被自己的爱枪操得很舒服嘛，看看你这春情荡漾的样子。”小心地绕过刀锋从下面握住刀背，白魔猛地帮他往里一捅，把小半截柱身全推了进去，操地枪刃一蹬腿。  
“唔啊……”  
枪柄捅了进去，上面凸起的纹路擦烫肠肉，烈烈的痛烙进了脑子里，枪刃攥起脚趾后穴紧缩，就算不去感受，紧箍的穴壁也把粗柄微弯的状态描摹了个仔细，这感觉实在太过淫乱，强烈的羞耻感几乎要把枪刃熔化。  
“啊……哈……”  
“枪刃你少给我摆这副娇怯怯的样子，屁股吸这么紧装给谁看？快点，操它。”  
操它。  
握住了使劲深插进去，粗硕的枪柄碾过肠壁，朝深处捅过去，操到扳机护环硌到了阴茎下面，微弱的刺痛与强烈的胀痛，混合成被熟悉的武器深插进来羞辱的模样，他下腹紧绷着一团火直蹿，兴奋地脊背一阵阵发麻。  
“嗯……”  
“别不说话呀，快告诉我，你自慰的时候想的谁？”  
“……”枪刃抬起眼睛看她，目光在维埃拉柔和的五官轮廓上游走一下，就慌乱地快速转开了。  
白魔就当没收到他眼神暗示，也假装没发现他身体的僵直，手掌在他膝头揉动，“快说快说。”  
快，喊我的名字……  
“……白魔。”  
随着简单的音节吐出喉咙，热气就奇怪地一股脑腾起来。  
多少个日夜，独自一人时也不敢说出来的名字——  
“白魔。”  
枪刃双腿夹起，赤裸的腿根刚浸染上金属的凉意正要颤颤贴上刀面，却被白魔猛地抓着膝盖压贴在床上摊开，双腿大敞的姿势让他后穴吞吐枪柄的动作一览无遗，显得十分放荡。  
他再害羞地试图夹起腿，白魔就用整个上身的重量压过来制服他的反抗，还摆弄过他的两只脚，让脚心相对一左一右夹住了刀，透过薄薄的刀面，他双脚都能互相接收到另一边的热度。  
“好，你手放开。”  
枪刃松开手，表情有些困惑。  
而白魔暗暗勾起嘴角，把枪刃的脚又抵紧了一些，“夹紧了来试试自己用脚自慰吧？”  
“用脚？”  
双腿使力让脚掌互相按紧了刀面，枪刃试探着勾腿往里推入，往里刚一插入，就被别样的爽快劫掠了神智……  
里面，好紧。  
因为要动起脚而绷起的下肢肌肉让后穴夹得死紧，而枪柄破开夹紧的穴肉，强硬地捅进去，带来格外强烈地被侵犯感烙进肠肉。  
紧紧夹起来的穴，被强行操开了。  
枪刃爽得哈出一口热气，斜撑住后仰的身体，脚掌松了劲，重新夹紧从身体里滑出一些的兵刃，更加猛力地一捅。  
“啊！！”  
这次的穴壁夹地越发紧致，而进攻越加凶猛地操进来，凹凸的金属花纹快速地擦过紧咬的肠壁，几乎是刮过去地狠插到深处。  
好……疼。  
枪刃把自己嘴唇咬得发白，双手都撑到了身体侧后抓紧床单，后穴被强硬操开的激爽让他舒服地肠子都要绞到一起去，双眼无神，嘴巴张着直哈气……  
“舒服吧……那么，现在是谁在操你呀？”  
“白魔。”  
“嗯，枪刃的小穴把我夹地好紧啊。”  
里面，好热。  
肠子里面，很烫，好像要化掉了。  
“哈……哈啊……白……白魔。”  
来啊操进来，漂亮的维埃拉，掰开他的腿，捅进他屁股，迫开他紧夹的穴，把他操熟。  
“白魔，白魔，白魔……”  
枪刃无力地躺倒下去，手肘撑住上身斜躺，两只脚都翘起来，夹着刀面快速地在他后穴抽插……  
那些秘而不宣的欲求，幽暗下流的想像，还有他的后悔与自责，都在枪柄抽插反复凌辱过肠壁的激流般的快感中被冲散了。  
他脚渐渐夹不住刀，好像被操坏了一般双腿酸软，只能躬起一点身体用手抓住，接着继续进出，“白魔……白魔……”  
“嗯，枪刃……”  
维埃拉扶着他曲起的一条腿，骑上来，满脸绯红地抱住他大腿，趴在上面身体起伏，一对大奶子颠动摇晃擦蹭着枪刃腿侧，湿润的小穴贴着他上下滑动，涂上热热的湿意，让枪刃呼吸渐渐发紧。  
好像终于反应过来自己手里拿着什么东西一样，枪刃睁大眼睛，穴壁不住锁紧，箍住了枪的木柄，底端的圆球，描摹着球径上的花纹……  
“白魔……”  
从身体深处灼烧起来的热，泵进每一条神经，他的骨与肉，被操软了的穴饥渴地吸咬着枪柄，发热，发痛……  
一簇簇白光像迸射的火花，在脑里飞溅。  
“嗯——”维埃拉柔软的大腿紧紧夹住枪刃，将男人肌肉绷紧的小腿包裹。  
白魔扣起肩膀，湿滑的液体随着颤抖，淋湿了枪刃小腿，温热的触感从身体相贴合的部位漫开。  
膨大阴茎的顶端，马眼张开了小口，吐出一股股同样的温热，白浊的液体堆积，从肉柱上滑下来。  
好舒服……  
手肘支起上身仰躺的枪刃终于软下身体，完全放松地倒到床上去。  
精液与爱液的味道在空气中弥散……  
兔子抱着男人曲起的一条腿，侧头伏在他膝上休息，柔顺地长发覆在他腿上，柔软的胸部也随白魔轻缓的呼吸轻重叠压……  
“怎么样，舒服吧？”维埃拉毫无预兆噌地挺起身，拍拍他的大腿，上下抚摸两下，下巴颌抵着他拱起的膝盖上，望着他眼睛发亮。  
“……舒服。”  
“哼，”得到了期待的答复还不满意，白魔不满地摇头，把两只毛绒绒的长耳朵一左一右摇扇起微风，下巴戳在枪刃膝盖中间的浅窝里轻轻攒动，朝他嗲着声音撒娇，“那你都不夸夸人家嘛。”  
“好……夸夸你。”枪刃拖长声音无奈地坐起来，手掌按住她脑袋揉搓，凑过去吻上白魔光洁的额头。那呼吸洒在白魔额上感觉痒痒的，让她的心像飘在一泓水里的叶子，打着转，随了这气息轻荡。  
白魔忍不住咯咯地笑起来，使劲捏他的腿，往前一蹭想抱上去，却被枪刃先一步搂腰抱住转了个身。  
“你小心点。”  
揽住白魔的手臂收紧，枪刃缓缓地把插入身体的粗柄拔了出来，弯曲的圆头碾着高潮余韵后湿软的肠壁，勾出一丝丝微弱而羞耻的快感，枪刃轻轻喘息……  
划断末端粘连的丝线，把倒翻过来的魔机刃放平，雪亮的刀锋终于不再危险地立起。  
然而摸着柄上湿热的触感，淫乱的记忆就一股脑涌上来，激得他头皮发麻。  
“……你让我以后怎么带着它下本。”  
“嘿嘿……”  
“我开枪会走神的。”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”  
“白魔——”枪刃挤出一个无奈的笑容。  
“好啦，我赔你一个还不行么。”  
枪刃很是头疼，“这不是赔的问题……”  
“那你还要怎么样嘛！”窝在他怀里的维埃拉扬起脸来瞪他。  
“……”枪刃看了她一会，又凑上去亲她额顶，“算了没事，不用你赔。”  
“嘻嘻，那礼物满意吗？”  
“什么礼物？”  
“……”  
四周的氛围在沉默中变得尴尬起来，虽然如此，枪刃还是想了很久才反应过来。  
……这时候说满意是不是已经迟了？  
呼吸间都好像嗅到了危险的气息，但一段可怕的沉默过后，白魔完全不在意地换了个话题，语气十分轻松，“说起来，既然你也嫖的话，为什么他们还老说你不近女色？你们男人不是很喜欢结伴找乐子吗，还是说你不跟他们一起，都是偷偷去？”  
以枪刃假正经的性格来说倒是蛮有可能的，白魔不知为何想到了这位一边义正辞严拒绝去那种地方，又一边又私下偷偷摸摸去，很有趣的样子，但又觉得哪里不太对……  
“……”短暂的停顿后，枪刃回她，“我很久没去过了。”  
哦，这意味深长的低沉……  
白魔兔耳朵一竖，顿时来了劲，“有什么故……事情发生了吗？”  
就当没有听出她难掩的兴奋吧，枪刃嘴角轻微抽搐，“没什么故事，不想去了而已。”  
“为什么不想去了？”白魔转了转眼睛，突然笑起来，揶揄道，“该不会是因为有我了吧？”  
然后枪刃就看着她，若有所思地。  
被这么一看，白魔都不太好意思了。枪刃说的很久一定比跟她组队要早的多，她只是开个玩笑，但是枪刃表现得太严肃了。  
“是之前那次见到你，让我意识到一件事。”  
白魔睁大了眼睛，不敢相信自己的玩笑话居然蒙对一半，这居然还真的跟她有关？  
“她们出卖身体，而我按照约定付钱，我以前觉得这是你情我愿的公平交易。但是从那群人手里把你救下来让我突然发现，这个行业其实不是我所看到的样子。”  
白魔微微皱眉，有些不太懂。  
“你当时受伤了，被他们打过？”  
白魔还一时反应不过来，这段本来应该是英雄事迹的那段相遇枪刃是极少提起的，只在白魔主动提的时候才回应两句，一度让白魔以为因为时间久远而他早就淡忘了。  
“你身上有股血味，而且……右脚落地的姿势稍微有点别扭。”  
真亏他连这种细节都记得清楚。  
“……”  
白魔努力回忆，却感觉自己像在听别人的故事。老实说那段记忆几乎被愤怒、恐怖还有绝望与无助铺满了，白魔都不知道她身上原来还有什么伤，而且按枪刃这个描述来看还挺严重？  
她竟然没有什么印象，她没有对疼痛的记忆，从逃出那个地方开始，到枪刃救了她又把她安置好为止都是，就好像，她跟枪刃所经历的是不同的一件事。  
白魔的头发里有淡淡的香味，她身体是温热的，柔软的躯体倚靠在他身上，重量一级级落在他胸腹、大腿、小腿……像一只猫，又像一卧水，安逸地躺在枪刃怀抱里望着他，神情困惑。  
不知为什么，心脏就猛地抽紧了。  
世界上最珍贵与美的东西此刻正摆在他的面前，而枪刃因察觉到它的易碎而恐惧起来。  
“她们不是真的自愿，是被逼迫的。”  
“欸？”  
“有些是暴力，更多是暴力之外的……”  
暴力之外的又是什么呢？  
“你当时看我的表情像是在看一头狼，白魔。我跟你聊天，给你钱，帮你介绍工作，没有哪一样让你觉得安心，只有到我最后转身离开的时候，你才终于放松下来。”  
“……”他居然记得这么这么多的细节，而白魔的脑子里依然一片空白。虽然印象很深，但他们初次接触的实际时间很短，短的越不过一个破晓的日出。  
“自愿是假的，公平也是假的，嫖娼你情我愿看似光明正大，只是因为把黑暗藏在看不见的地方了而已。我已经不想，再当一个间接加害者了。”  
“……”白魔能说什么呢？  
她的丈夫在发光，在她的眼睛里，在她的心里……  
他就是光。  
左思右想居然怎么也接不上话，白魔自暴自弃地锤一腿他，“笨蛋！”  
白痴。  
“最后一个问题，我早就想问了，你舔穴的技巧哪里学的？该不会是跟妓女学的吧？”  
“早之前跟妓女学的。”  
居然真是。  
“……”白魔觉得她还是在某些方面奇怪地低估了枪刃些什么，表情十分挣扎，“你跟妓女学那个干什么？”  
总不能是讨好未来对象的吧？  
枪刃不好意思地低着头，声音小得像是在哼哼，就白魔这么好的听力也没听清楚。  
“什么？”  
“……好玩。”  
“……”白魔被他的回答噎住，静了好一会，想到那种酥麻入骨的爽快感，还是难以置信，“你闹着玩学这么认真？”  
“看她们很享受就认真学了……”  
白魔表情扭曲，憋了半天挤出一句，“我怎么觉得……你才是被嫖的那个？”  
“还以为你生活太单调，没乐趣，结果是你这家伙的乐趣简直奇怪的让人搞不懂。”  
“那白魔你的乐趣是什么？烙印之后你好像各种酒会都很少去了，我好像没有限制你吧。”  
很少去了？  
是这样吗？  
白魔回想了一下，才发现枪刃说的是真的。  
“不觉得无聊吗？”  
“……”完全不觉得。  
为什么呢……  
为什么？她为什么不觉得无聊？以前她两三天不去酒馆就好像要死了，枪刃这家伙是给她施了什么咒？  
咒语是刻在这个小石头里了吗？  
褪下无名指上的无暇戒指，白魔拈着它举起来看，让那颗钻石在灯光下折出璀璨的光，像一颗闪耀的星星。  
她好像想明白了。  
“枪刃。”  
“嗯？”  
“在遇见你以前我从没感觉到，”白魔用手掌遮去钻戒上头的灯光，让它黯淡下来，“我从没感觉到，原来我是……这么寂寞的。”  
她享受被人追捧和迷恋的感觉，但又怕别人真的爱上她，像是装着伊卡洛斯的蜡翼，害怕自己太过靠近太阳就会熔化了翅膀，在地面摔得肢断骨离。  
她已经这样摔过一次了。  
像碎裂的玩偶，每一处关节都还残留着断开后被缝合在一起的疼痛。  
与那座地狱相比，连娼馆都更像人间，而她居然以为那是爱。如果那样的痛苦是爱，它应该被切开了，磨碎了，烧成乌黑的灰烬，扬在空中。叫所有人都看着，那所谓的关怀，是如何的低贱、肮脏，而无可见人。  
枪刃轻按着她额头，嗓音低沉柔软，像是要唱起歌谣，“别想了，别想了……已经没事了。”  
星星就落进了白魔的眼睛。  
又从眼眶里跑出来，乘滑梯一样溜过她光洁如玉的脸，倏忽滑了下去……  
……  
“枪刃我爱你。”  
……  
“我也是。”

END  
虽然只是舞黄而已，但因为最近的事情，写到后面笔就变成了刀，对于在用来爽的作品里刺痛大家真的非常抱歉。  
但我还是想说，孩子们需要更多的保护，更多，更多的。


End file.
